All The Shades of You
by failingasafangirl
Summary: College AU Percy might be the most romantically and sexually repressed creature in his whole uni, and he did say creature because it seemed like even the cats and frogs have a better sex life than he does. One day, in a college presentation, he sees someone who can dance, and I do mean dance like music was their soul. Of course, our hero falls head over heels in love with the dan


Chapter One: First time

Percy never thought he could get hard that fast in his entire life. And, he isn't even watching a porn video right now.

He was watching a class presentation.

He sure was not prepared for the sensuous movements and the sharp flick of hair as the young man moved on a raised floor in front of his uni class. He also was not prepared every time the blonde's maroon shirt hitched up and showed the most sensual looking hipbone he'd seen his entire life. It also didn't help that he was sweating. Quite gloriously so.

Maybe he really was just shitting himself. The guy after all was blonde. Percy really did go for blondes. Hard.

It was that time in the semester when the exams are still at the very back of people minds and lectures were mind-numbingly boring. The class rep, the little perky shedevil with the name Cristina who loved everything dramatic suggested that a class presentation should be held to for incentive points to be added in the end of the semester. Which is shitty, and stupid and draining because this was fucking uni, not bimbo high school.

So, for the past few days, for the last 15 minutes of each lecture, groups performed in front. Some were great, some were horrendously fucked up like that guy who swore he could sing and sounded like a duck being choked to death. The worse of all was that he had his "band" accompany him and they were just as pathetic as he was.

As for Percy, he really didn't give a rats arse about the incentive points because his goal was to pass college and the course, and not with latin honors so who cared about the incentive points.

He shook his head for he might have been staring at the guys glistening sharp collarbone all the while thinking those thoughts.

This was the last group to perform and Percy swore that that guy was not his classmate. Granted, he had 100 plus classmates but he'd remember someone that mind numbingly gorgeous.

Of all the songs to dance to, it had to be that infernal wiggle song. His fellow classmates were dancing alongside blondie and they did go along with enough competence and talent with the blonde who danced smack dab front like the hottest male stripper who didn't really look that overtly confident but should be. That arse looked so perfect and round and Percy's hand literally twitched with want.

His co members were great too yes, but they don't have his fluidity and that sexual glint in his eye that was making Percy grow a giant problem.

The remainder of the class wooting and shouting slightly lewd but funny advances about the said guy and some other members and every time the guy so much as looked at Percy's general direction, the blonde's stare seemed to suck out all of the noise and left a focus that would give him straight 1.0 his entire uni life. Well if you could refocus it into academics and not his beautiful jawline and abs-

"Well! Guys! You weren't joking when you said you could dance!", the professor exclaimed happily when the number was over. Regretfully. Percy quietly cleared his throat and rearranged his binder over his pants. Maybe not so regretfully.

"Actually Ma'am, we would like to promote our organization right now if you don't mind," butted in a small beautiful blonde woman ( hell yeah to the blondes). Percy remembered her to be Annie, or was that Anna, the know it all in their class that carried around at least 2 very full binders wherever she went and a pencil stuck in her hair bun like some young, extremely attractive physics teacher.

But even compared to her, Mr. Blonde outshone her like a candle to the sun. Right now the beautiful bastard was wiping his sweat surreptitiously with the corner of his sleeve and his shirt hitched up again, showing the most delectable happy trail-

"Well, we are the Grecian Dance Organization, and as some have you noticed, there are quite a few here who are not our classmates but are students in the uni too." Annie/Anna smiled widely stepping up and the next few sentences of promoting washed over his ears when the Mr. Blonde sat beside the empty next to him, which was easy to do because 1) Percy sat in the front row and 2) that seat is never taken because the flyers and such are usually placed there for the class to get or study notes.

And today, there were no such notes, just a great, beautiful hunk of a specimen who could turn any straight guy curly and wobbly fast

It was like the very air was suddenly sucked out of Percy's lungs.

Percy just stared at him in a probably questioning look when the truth was his mind was filled with such dirty things and the blonde looked at him, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Sorry, they did say to vacate the mini stage," the blonde smiled and sat at the edge of the seat, still wiping his sweat surreptitiously. Hell, even his voice sounded beautiful and up close, Percy noticed that blondie had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, almost the shade of the skies but not quite.

Percy had the mind to hand him tissues to dry blondie up, or just bring it out to wipe his droll from having someone that gorgeous sit beside him but as of now, the tissues he had were girly looking and they weren't even his, he stole it from his siter and-

"-anddd that's all! I do hope you join our org!" Annie finished up front. Blondie stood up and gave Percy a weak smile of farewell that had Percy adjusting his binder yet again.

"Thanks for letting me sit," he whispered and Percy had the mind to nod dumbly as the blonde left.

Oh hell, Percy thought while banging his head softly against his desk.

'I might have to restock my boxer cabinet,' he mused,' because I'll probably be having those wet dreams till kingdom come.'

ps. ( HOW THE HELL DO YOU PUT TABS IN HERE)


End file.
